Thier Last Moment Together
by The Legendary Swagbender
Summary: This is Percy and Annabeth's last moment together. Percabeth! Please Review! 2 chapter up! It might suck, but it will get better
1. Chapter 1

**Their Last Moment Together**

**T**his was a terrible time of crisis. Kronos has won the battle; all survived half-bloods and gods/goddesses were in prison cells. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were in one them. Every other day some of Kronos of monsters will take Percy to another room and torcher him really bad. Like whip him or stretch him. After the hour has passed, the monsters will put him back to the cell. Annabeth tries to help him with his small wounds but he said it was no use.

One day, after Percy's "torcher time" Luke came up to him and said. "Poor, weak little Percy. You know what, Kronos and I were having a little chit-chat about and I ask "Why torcher Percy? Can at least kill him?" And guess what he thought is was a splendid idea. So you better say good-bye to your friends today because tomorrow I going kill you." He began to laugh.

When he got back to the cell, he told Annabeth what Luke just said to him. She waas stunned what she just heard.

"I can't believe it and I thought I could bring him back," she scowled.

There was a long silence between them.

"Annabeth,"

She turned "Yes,"

I've been want it to tell you something, something important." Annabeth stared at him with interest.

"You see ever since I laid my eyes on you, I had this feeling…a feeling I never felt before. Well what I am trying to tell you that I lov-"

He felt something on his lips; suddenly he realized it was Annabeth was kissing him, socked at first, but he returned the kiss. When there kiss was finished, they embraced into a tight hug.

"I love you too, Percy."

They kept hold of there embraced for a very long time. This was their last moment together and neither one of them wanted to let go. Finally Percy broke the embrace looking at Annabeth's miserable eyes.

"Do you want to dance?" Percy asked

"Sure Seaweed Brian," Annabeth answered

Percy put his hand around her waist and Annabeth put her had on his shoulder. They started dance, slowly and closely. They started to remember all the things they been through together, the quest, the laugher, the fights, the tears, and there first dance…….

They kept dancing for a very long time. Finally the settled down and lie down right next to each other.

"Annabeth," she turned "I want you to know that I will always love you and even if I am not here physically, just remember I will always be with you." After he said his last word went fast asleep holding hands.

Morning came; Annabeth was the first to wake. She noticed something was wrong.

Percy wasn't breathing.

She tried to see what was wrong until she saw a bite on his right palm, a scorpion bite.

She knew only one person who would do that….

"Hello Annie,"

She turned; she knew exactly who it was. She faced the man with sandy hair and a scar on his right eye.

Luke.

"Oh, is Percy taking a nap," he said in a mocking voice.

Annabeth began to cry "You…you ….you monster!!!!"

OOooo….I'm scared. What are going to do now?" He started laughing as if someone had made the funniest joke in the world.

Big mistake, Annabeth got up a punch him right in the nose. Luke fell back, but still kept laughing. He stood back up and walked out of the door.

Annabeth went back to Percy's died body and mumbled "The death of Perseus Jackson; a hero, a loyal friend and my love."

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Please tell me and I might do more chapters but wait and see. O me it was too sad. So I might make the ending happier.  Insert Lame Name Here**


	2. You're Not Forgiven

**A/N: Here's the second chapter called 'You're Not Forgiven' and I don't own PJO. If I did it would be crap. This happen when the team somehow got Luke back and they destroyed the Titans. **

Here I was, in Camp Half-Blood walking away from a sad sandy- hair man I really hate.

"Please Annabeth. Please forgive me, for killing Percy I had no idea what I was doing," Luke begged.

I could never forgive him for what he done; a few months ago Luke killed Percy. My one and only man I loved. "I fell in love with Percy, but a _certain monster_ had to killed him," I pointed at Luke.

I remember our last moment together, our first and last kiss, and our last dance….

I really hated Luke for taking his life away and laughing because of it. Now he's looking for excuses for doing it. Pathetic.

I walked up to my cabin, Luke still following me. I was about to open my door, until he grab my hand and spun me around, facing him.

"Please, I will do anything to make you happy. Tell me what to do," he plea with really sad eyes.

"Maybe you can just go away so I don't see your face again," I asked meanly. He looked really hurt.

I turned to my door and slam it in his face.

I started crying and pouting. There is no other guy for me. I lost the man I truly love. It was a because of that _monster. _

I began to cry. Every single memory I had with Percy I shed another tear. I really miss him. There will never be another man like Percy.

Never…

I heard a knock on the door and I heard a voice calling my name. It was Thalia. I told her to come inside. She tried to comfort me, but sadly it didn't work.

"Look Annabeth, I'm sorry. Luke was in Kronos spell." I huffed "I miss Percy too. You are taking his absents too seriously." She began to stand up and leave, but she turned to me and said, "I have one last thing before I go," she paused. "Build a bridge and get over it." She walked out and slammed the door behind her.

How is that possible? How am I can I forget him? How can I get over my lover's death?

I heard the blow horn. It's time for dinner.

**Luke's POV**

She slammed the door of her cabin. My heart began to sink. I didn't mean to do it. I had no idea. I feel so guilty just thinking about it. I never wanted to hurt Annabeth.

I started to walk back slowly to my cabin. On the way I saw some glares and looks from other half-bloods. I sighed. Girls don't look or blushed at my good looks anymore. They just look at me like I am going to kill them.

I heard a horn, time for dinner.

**I think it kind of sucks but it will get better. It will have an happy ending!!**


End file.
